The Place We Belong
by Kid Majere
Summary: Contains spoiler for book 5. Don't read if you haven't read that, please!


a/n: Please, do NOT read if you haven't finished Order of the Phoenix. This has a huge spoiler in it. It didn't turn out as sad as I hoped for, however...*sigh* I'll work on that.  
  
This is my tribute to Sirius Black. It is in his loving memory that I write this.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Place We Belong  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius Black yelled. That's why the second jet of red light came as such a surprise. He froze; it hit him square in the chest.  
  
"Noooo!" a voice screamed from somewhere far away, just as another voice said, "Finally. I've been waiting for you!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Sirius fell backward and crashed through the black veil. He was dimly aware of Harry shouting his name hysterically and Remus's soothing voice before all went dark.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Some time later, Sirius wrenched his eyes open. He looked around, hoping to see Harry or Remus, or even Moody. But no one was there. That was when Sirius looked down and realized he was staring at his own body.  
  
He gasped and stepped backward, noting with horror that he passed through the veil, not under it.  
  
"W-what's happened to me!?" he whispered, staring at his ghost-like hands. "Harry...Moony...where are you?"  
  
All at once, Sirius was standing somewhere unfamiliar. Unnerved, he looked around frantically before it registered. 'Hogwarts...Express?'  
  
At the sound of footsteps, Sirius turned around. Harry was walking down the hall! As Sirius watched, Draco Malfoy and his cronies tried to attack Harry. Sirius rushed to aid his godson, only to realize he couldn't. But that was okay - about six other students ran up to help. Sirius chuckled at what damage they had done, then followed Harry back to his compartment.  
  
He sat there and observed his godson for the rest of the ride, occasionally reaching out to see if he could touch him, disappointed when he found he couldn't. He had to be content with watching him talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
When the train stopped, he followed Harry out to King's Cross. He started at the sight of Lupin, who was standing with Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins. The sight of his friends made his heart contract with pain.  
  
Sirius paced around the group, looking pitiful, when that voice came again. "You look so sad...but why, Padfoot? You've got me, now."  
  
'That voice...' Sirius looked around. "James!?"  
  
"The one and only," James seemed to step out of nowhere, smiling warmly at his old friend. "It's been a while, Sirius. Are you ready to come with me?"  
  
"C-come with you, James?"  
  
"Yeah. We can finally be together again, Sirius, like best friends are meant to be. We...we have no more use in this world..." James looked down sadly.  
  
"But what about Harry?" Sirius whispered. "I'm sorry, James, I've failed you. I couldn't protect him."  
  
James smiled sadly. "But you did, because you're here with me now." he watched his son shake hands with Remus. "Moony will watch over him now. I'm selfish. I want my best friend back."  
  
Sirius finally met his eyes, a shadow of his old grin flickering across his handsome face. "Yeah, I guess he will..." he watched Harry walk away with his aunt and uncle, then gazed at Remus before James's voice broke through his thoughts again.  
  
"Well, Sirius? Are you ready to come with me, now?"  
  
Sirius turned back around; James was holding his hand out. He obviously was waiting for Sirius to take it.  
  
"...yes, James, I'm ready." As he took his best friend's hand, a flash of bright white light surrounded them.  
  
At exactly that point, Harry turned around for one last look at King's Cross. His gaze was caught by two figures. He gasped as they waved at him, then vanished.  
  
'My dad had come for his best friend...and Sirius has gone to the place he belongs.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: ...like I said, I'll try to work on my sadness factor. It could have been a little better written. Please review! 


End file.
